A Mobility Management Entity (MME) pool is a network element deployment manner that is defined by a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol and that is used for redundancy and reliability. Multiple MMEs concurrently run in the MME pool, and share services in the MME pool. The MMEs in the pool interconnect with all evolved NodeBs (eNB) that are in the MME pool, and all the MMEs in the pool can share resources, thereby sharing service load.
In the conventional art, an eNB obtains load weights of MMEs, and selects, according to the load weights, an MME to be accessing user equipment (UE). That is, in the conventional art, an MME which UE is to access is selected based on load, and consequently flexible migration of the UE in an MME pool cannot be implemented.